mcufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man 2
Spider-Man 2 is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man, and a sequel to Spider-Man and Captain America: Civil War. It was directed by Jon Watts and was written by the writing teams of Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers. It is the eighteenth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars Tom Holland, Robert Downey Jr., Zendaya, Michael Keaton, Halston Sage, Dacre Montgomery, Rhys Ifans, Daisy Ridley, Marisa Tomei, and J.K. Simmons. It was released on July 7, 2017 and grossed $880.2 million on a $175 million budget. It ran 133 minutes and received critical acclaim. Plot A year after the Superhuman Registration Act was signed, Peter Parker finishes up the school year. Though he is not an official Avenger, Tony Stark/Iron Man, recruits him from time to time. May Parker, Peter's aunt/guardian, is still oblivious to Parker's identity, with his best friend, Harry Osborn, being the only one who knows. In his personal life, Peter attempts to gain the attention of Mary Jane Watson, his crush. Parker and Harry end up in the same theater as Mary Jane, though Parker is forced to leave when Stark informs him of a robbery at a deli. Parker accidentally causes an explosion which kills the owner. This gets Spider-Man in trouble with the Superhuman Registration Act, due to him never getting direct authority to stop the crime, though Stark takes the blame. Parker also lands an internship at the Daily Bugle, a news business, where he meets Gwen Stacy. At OsCorp, Harry's father, Norman Osborn's, business, Norman oversees the construction of a mechanical suit to take on the Spider-Man. Though his scientists warn him of the dangers, Norman continues the operation. Meanwhile, a teacher at Midtown High, Curt Conners, has begun experimenting with a serum to bring out the primal instincts of the subject. However, Conners accidentally gets some into his blood. Parker and Gwen begin going out, though Harry is angered at becoming a third wheel. Harry confides in Mary Jane with this, though she is surprised to learn Parker is going out with someone else. Stark gives Parker a direct line to the United Nations to be able to get the missions from them. However, Parker begins to be upset when they give him the ability to patrol the streets, but not take on the greater threats, leaving them to Stark. Norman's suit is completed, along with bombs and a vehicle to fly on. While Parker is patroling the streets one day, he discovers Norman, suited, trying to draw his attention. Stark is called into action, making Parker mad. Stark and Norman fight, though the latter escapes before Stark can identify him. Elsewhere, Conners begins to transform into a human-sized lizard, though he regains his personality when he does. Realizing the serum did it to him, he discovers himself becoming more and more like an actual lizard. Parker and Gwen go on a date, where they see Harry and Mary Jane, annoying Parker. This causes Gwen to become jealous and breaks-up with Parker. At the Daily Bugle, Parker discovers Jameson does not like Spider-Man, which causes tension between them. Conners goes to Norman for help. Though Norman can do nothing to help him, he offers him a job: taking down Spider-Man. The two villains team-up. Parker and Harry get into a fight over the latter not telling him about Mary Jane. The fight becomes physical, and Parker accidentally breaks Harry's arm. Harry refuses to allow him to help him, and leaves. Norman, as the Green Goblin, and the Lizard attack downtown. When they begin to destroy the Daily Bugle, Parker jumps into action. Stark helps Parker and they fight the two villains. Parker evacuates the buildng, and gives Jameson a better image of Spider-Man. The Lizard is stopped and defeated, though Norman is harder to defeat, and he manages to escape. The UN reprimands Parker for his actions, giving him one more chance before his in actual trouble. Norman, after seeing Harry and Spider-Man together in a picture, interrogates his son, who eventually gives up Parker's identity. Gwen is kidnapped due to her connection to Parker. Norman takes Gwen to the top of a building, threatening to drop her. Parker is told Stark and the Avengers will handle it, though Stark purposely doesn't call in the Avengers. Parker fights Norman one-on-one and rescues Gwen, who after seeing Parker's face, forgives him. Parker sends Norman flying into the ocean and, due to one of his bombs exploding, kills him. At Norman's funeral, Parker apologizes to Harry, who doesn't want to hear him. Mary Jane tells Parker she is happy for him, as he and Gwen get back together. The UN prepare to take Parker into custody, though Stark makes a huge donation to the UN, convincing them to let Parker get off easy. In a mid-credits scene, Harry finds his father's technology on the beach. In a post-credits scene, Parker gets home in his Spider-Man suit, where Aunt May finds him. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Halston Sage as Gwen Stacy *Michael Keaton as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Zendaya as Mary Jane Watson *Dacre Montgomery as Harry Osborn *Rhys Ifans as Curt Conners/Lizard *Daisy Ridley as Felicia Hardy *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May *J.K Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson